


Here, By You

by InkSplodge



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e07 A Rebellious Woman, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Missing Scene, Poisoning, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Cardinal gets poisoned, Louis prays to God to keep him safe, and Anne makes sure Louis is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, By You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at the time of the episode as a prompt, it is meant to be a missing scene after the Cardinal gets poisoned and Louis praying for his life.

“Darling,” Queen Anne spoke quietly, creaking the door open to their bedroom.

Her heart sank at what she saw.

Louis, wrecked, and kneeling on the floor. His hands closed in prayer with his head on the bed, crying uncontrollably.

Walking in cautiously, Anne heard Louis’ prayers quietly being muffled into the covers through all his crying.

Silently, Anne placed a comforting hand on Louis’ back whilst she sat on the bed, listening to his prays to God; ordering him to keep the Cardinal safe.

She waited patiently as she looked sympathetically at her husband. Anne knew what the Cardinal meant to the King and was determined to keep Louis safe.

Her hand stroked his hair in order to try and calm him further. She only realised she was doing so when she heard a quiet “why?”.

Looking down, she gave a little smile to Louis as his tear-stained face looks up to hers.

Anne patted her lap as Louis took the invitation, placing his head in her lap as she begins stroking his hair once again.

“I am sure the Cardinal will be fine,” she replied to his earlier question.

“Really?” Louis asked innocently, looking up to her.

Once again, she smiled down at him to further comfort his dreaded thoughts. “He will be fine, and you will be fine, darling.”

Nodding, Louis gave a weak smile back as he placed his head back onto her lap.

“Remember,” she replied whilst kissing the top of his head. “I’m here.”


End file.
